


A Place for All your Books

by Ggeri_Sminth



Series: November Drabble 2016 [23]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Engagement, Huge Library, Implied Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, M/M, November Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: Dwalin wants to make Ori so happy, he only hopes he is going about this the right way.





	

Ori loved his books, there was no doubt about it. He was always in the library for one thing or another, alway reading. Dwalin loved that Ori loved his books and wished that he could do something for the young man. So he saved up every penny that he made since he first met the boy. That had been in High School, also around the time that they started dating. Every penny that he could spare went into jars upon jars and finally years later and into his adult life he was finally able to do something. A house was built on a small piece of land that he had earned. The house itself wasn’t glorious until you got inside. Three bedrooms, a kitchen, diningroom, living room and a massive Library. Dwalin knew from the look of Ori’s room that Ori would have plenty of books to fill the shelves of his new library. He also knew that there were even books stored in his own room.  
But knowing all this did nothing to calm Dwalin's fears, it was weird to ask someone to marry them with a house? What if Ori didn’t want to get married, what if he didn’t love him like he thought he did.  
“Will you stop your worrying, he is going to love it. And say yes.” sighed Thorin.  
Billbo his lover nodded his head in agreement.  
Dwalin just shook his head, “You can’t know that.”  
Thorin just rolled his eyes and reassured his friend, that yes he did know this and that he shouldn’t worry too much. Get on with it already.  
So the date was set, Dwalin and Ori had been looking for a place to move in together for a long time. The tour of the house ended in the Library. As Ori stared at it in utmost wonder Dwalin got down on his knee and pulled out a ring. Ori was so overwhelmed by the house that he didn’t notice at first. It wasn’t until Dwalin said his name that he was pulled back to the present.   
“Ori”  
Ori turned and looked down eyes going even wider, “Oh Dwalin…”  
“Yes,” he squealed.  
Dwalin rose from the ground slipping the ring on Ori’s finger before looking away bashfully.  
“The house is nice, but nothing compares to being your fiance.”  
Dwalin smiles, “I built this house for you, and all your books."


End file.
